A user often access different separate computer systems in order to obtain resources and services that are not available on the user's primary computing component. The different computer systems may be separately administered; however, it is advantageous that the user access the systems in some seamless fashion. One traditional approach (referred as federated identity (FID)) stores a user's credentials with an identity provider. When the user logs into a service on a service provider's computer system, the service provider trusts the identity provider to validate the credentials. Consequently, the user never provides credentials directly to anybody but the identity provider.
With another traditional approach, a user obtains a ticket-granting ticket (TGT) through an initial sign-on. Additional software applications may use the TGT to acquire service tickets to prove the user's identity to the software applications without prompting the user to re-enter the user's credentials.
Consequently, it is beneficial to enhance seamless operation for a user across separate computer systems.